So Close, But Yet So Far
by Sohmachi
Summary: just another FFVII fanfic.. Tifa has to get over Cloud because hes into a new girl.. but not Aeris.. or wait.. or is it? about 10000 words. note note all titles are quotes from the chapters..
1. Lets mosey

So Close, But Yet.. So Far..  
  
"Cloud, there seems to be tremors spreading around the Icicle Inn. Not normal ones, but the ones that one of the WEAPONS could generate. They've evacuated the whole area; they think that the tremors are coming from the Gaea Cliffs area. It seems that all the natives were..."  
  
"Scared as hell?" Barret finished Red's sentence and looked at him.  
  
Kay looked down; she had joined them yesterday when Tifa's new bar, which was located in Rocket Town, was ambushed by what seemed to be a new corporation. They had come in so fast and starting shooting everywhere that she didn't know what to do, in almost an instant Tifa was shot and unable to move on the ground. Marie figured, totally typical of course they leave it to me to make sure she doesn't die. She looked at Tifa's body and took a Materia from her pocket she looked into in and almost an instant a blue sea serpent was above the bar. With one whisper of "Tidal Wave.." everyone was washed up on the ground and Cloud was at the door with the others, who had heard all of the gunshots and ran to make sure Tifa was ok.  
  
"Barret, do you really think that language is necessary?" Red looked around, he knew how much Barret loved to cuss, but Marlene was in the other room and he knew she could overhear them.  
  
"Whatever. So Cloud what do you think we should do?" Barret looked around as Kai was nursing Tifa's arm.  
  
"Cid, can you get the Highwind in shape for tomorrow?" Cloud looked over at Kai. He wasn't exactly sure if she was skilled in any fighting areas, but she proved to be of some help. She's the best healer I've ever seen besides from.. Aeris. He looked down. Why did he still have emotions for her even though he knew she was dead?  
  
"Yup, but I gotta know, what the hell do you think we'll find over there?" Cid looked in his pocket for a cigarette and found one but couldn't find a match. "Damn.." he whispered.  
  
"Here, I'll help you with that." Red let Cid light his cigarette with his tail.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure. With the Turks following us, I don't think it would be..." Cloud looked at the door as it swung open. Everybody had his or her weapons out by the time he looked.  
  
"Actually, we're here to help you. I wouldn't exactly mind if you didn't get all the spotlight for once." Reno had his nightstick on top of his right shoulder, smiling and was looking around at Tifa, who he eyed greedily.  
  
"You've got to be joking, you little Mother..."  
  
"So you're saying you'll help us to find the source of this problem and how to stop it?" Kai stepped in and looked at Barret and muttered a fast sorry.  
  
"And who the hell do you think you are to be calling us 'we'?" Yuffie eyed her suspiciously. She knew that Tifa and Cloud trusted her but she reminded her so much of Aeris that it was almost creepy.  
  
"Keep to yourselves, let her speak." Vincent was getting fed up with how everybody was acting to someone who had just saved a member of their team.  
  
"What do you want from us, if you help us with this problem?" Kai eyed Elena who was looking at Vincent with a smile.  
  
"Nothing, just stop trying to kill us and well be fine." Rude glanced at Reno; he was getting tired of chasing around some guy with spiky hair and big sword. For all he cared he could rule the world, he just wanted to get back to a normal life.  
  
"That's a lie. Tell me what you want from us." Kai pulled out a Materia from her pocket and all of a sudden Elena began to talk.  
  
"We need you to help us take out the Tara Corporation. They're an old enemy of the Turks and they're rising in power. They're trying to create a new weapon in order to rule to the world. But only we can stop them if we work together. As you can see, this is going to call for desperate measures and plus Reno wanted to see Tifa again. She's all he been talking about since our last run in." Elena covered her mouth as Rude began to laugh, Reno glared at Elena.  
  
"Why.. I oughtta.." Elena looked up at Kai. She was definitely pretty, almost beautiful and she seemed to be catching Vincent's eye. She had medium brown skin and dark brown hair that down to half her body that flowed along with the breeze, her bangs were almost identical to Aeris' but were a deep auburn. Kai wore a light blue tank top and a dark blue skirt with a buckle at the very front. Elena happened to notice that she wore many rings and bracelets and fought with.. she looked down at her gloves and noticed the rod that was behind her leaning on a chair. She seemed to be some type of cross between Tifa and Aeris with green eyes.  
  
"Oh, just let it go. LET IT GO. Fine, you can come with us but if I find out this is a trick you're going to have hell to pay, got it?" Cloud stepped in between Kai and Elena eyeing Barret at the same time. "We leave tomorrow, the sooner this is over, the happier we'll all be."  
  
"For Chris sake, nobody better touch my Highwind. You hear?" Cid had become very protective of the Highwind, it saved them a few times.  
  
"Fine, and you," Reno pointed at Kai, "Keep that goddamn thing away from us." He pointed at the Materia that was in her hands.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Tifa stood up.  
  
"Oh yeah? Make us." Elena walked closer to Tifa.  
  
"Did you just threaten us!?" Cait stood up next to Kai.  
  
"Excuse me? Ms. I-walk-around-with-a-blue-suit-and-a-gun-I-think-ill-seduce- vincent-tonight what did you just say?" Yuffie stood up next to Tifa.  
  
"I dare you, take one more step." Reno glared at everyone.  
  
"Who? Me? Her, him, or him?" Yuffie snapped back.  
  
Cid got up, "Look, just shut the hell up all of you. And you know Reno, for once I gotta say; she's got a point. There's a lot more of us than there are of you." This seemed to be everybody's cue for they all got up and stood next to each other in a line except Cloud and Kai.  
  
For minutes all you could hear was shouting and nobody seemed to be listening at all. Yuffie covered her ears and began to start singing to herself loudly and Elena and Tifa were glaring at each other that Cloud was scared they would begin to pull each other's hair.  
  
"Please, stop.. JUST STOP!!!" Kai got up and looked at everyone as Cloud began to laugh.  
  
"You guys look like the sorriest creatures I've ever seen. I'm going to sleep." He began to walk upstairs as Yuffie just came to her sense and took her hands off her ears.  
  
"What happened?" She looked around at everybody who seemed to be looking at Kai.  
  
Kai looked down, "I'm sorry.. it's just that I can't stand to see.." She looked up knowing they wouldn't care either way and ran out the door. Just then a window opened and Vincent seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Red sighed. "You have to admit, we were being extremely immature."  
  
Reno looked down at him; "I'm not taking any lessons from a talking.."  
  
"Reno just drop it." Rude looked around. "I'm off to sleep. I'm taking the couch."  
  
"..cat." Reno looked at Rude and shook his head then sat down on the couch with him to go to sleep.  
  
"Guess that's our cue." One by one after glaring at one another Cait, Cid, Tifa, Barret, Red, and Yuffie walked upstairs.  
  
"Where'd Vincent go?" Elena looked outside the window.  
  
"Doesn't matter, just go to sleep." Reno looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Elena sighed and lay down on the floor to get some rest.  
  
Kai looked so much like Aeris it was almost insane, Cloud walked into the room he would be sharing with all the guys. He shook his head, he knew she was gone but Kai just seemed so much like her. Suddenly the door swung open and Red, Barret, and Cid walked into the room.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking when you let them work with us?" Barret sat down on one of the chairs in the room.  
  
"Thinking that we might just need some extra help if were going against a WEAPON." Cloud looked at Barret as he began to grumble.  
  
"'Night, I suppose we had better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." Cid stretched out on his bed.  
  
"Hey, where's Vincent." Red looked through the window.  
  
+++  
  
Kai sat down on the porch. She hated to see bickering among people, and to make matters worse these were the people that she would be working with for quite awhile.  
  
"That was a very brave thing you did inside, we could've easily torn you apart." Vincent jumped down from the roof behind Kai but was looking in another direction.  
  
"I hate to see people bickering and I have a feeling I'll be here for awhile." Kai didn't seem surprised that Vincent was there. That's a first, he thought to himself.  
  
"You are very beautiful you know. You remind all of us, of an old friend."  
  
"Thank you, I suppose but I think I already figured that out." She looked up at the stars. Actually, she sent me here, she thought.  
  
"Who did you think we were talking about?" Vincent looked around he felt like he was being watched.  
  
".........Aeris." Kai whispered as they both stood there in silence for a while. After what seemed like eternity, Kai heard the swish of a cape telling her Vincent had gone. But he didn't see the tear run down her face.  
  
+++  
  
"Red, wake up. I need to tell you something." Vincent stood above Red, shaking him.  
  
Red yawned as he looked at Vincent, "What is it?"  
  
Vincent sat next to him and told him about what had happened outside.  
  
"So you mean, we were not the only friends Aeris had?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "Obviously not.."  
  
"This could cause a lot of things. Should we tell Cloud?"  
  
This time Vincent nodded looking at Cloud's bed to realize he had not been sleeping at all.  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud looked up at Vincent and nodded. It was about time he should talk to Kai.  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep as his eyes began to open he saw Aeris standing over him through a blue mist. "Cloud, don't worry. I'm with you. Just stay safe.. please, understand what I'm doing."  
  
"Aeris, don't leave us! You can't! I can't let you go again.. not after you're so close.."  
  
"Cloud, be strong. Now, she's with you.... Now.. I'm with you.."  
  
"Don't let go...AERIS!!"  
  
He opened his eyes to see Kai looking down at him. "He's ok. He's just a bit tired." He looked around to see that everyone was in his room looking at him. Kai pulled out a Materia.  
  
"We all got worried sick, you started screaming in your sleep about not letting something go. Then you said 'her' name.. and we knew for sure you were sick..." Tifa looked down, there was no need to explain whom 'her' was, Sephiroth killed her a while back. Cloud was too late to save her. She was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
Kai mumbled something and Cloud began to feel all his strength return to him. Funny he thought, I went to sleep to regain any lost energy and I just lost some from a dream. He shook his head, he knew he saw Aeris again, but what did she mean she was with him?  
  
"Pack up everyone, were leaving in an hour." Cid looked down at Cloud.  
  
"You sure 'bout that oh mighty Spiked one?" Cid looked at their spiked hair leader.  
  
Cloud smiled. "Lets mosey." 


	2. You love him a lot, don't you

It felt good to be on the Highwind again, with the wind blowing through your hair. She sighed. What was wrong with cloud? Aeris was dead, and everyone knew this. Who was Kai? Why was Cloud all of a sudden screaming for him now that Kai showed up? Did it hurt so much that he couldn't even spend a few minutes trying to get over it.. more or less give her some attention? She looked up the sky, she may not have the highest rank in his heart against a dead girl, but she loved him a hell of a lot more.  
  
"You love him a lot, don't you?" Tifa jumped and looked around to see Kai.  
  
"Oh, Kai.. I didn't see you standing there. How are you?" She dropped in silence. "How's Cloud?"  
  
"He's doing just fine, up and standing as usual. Hopefully he can stay that way." Kai smiled, Tifa was pretty but inside she knew that Aeris and Tifa fought for Cloud indirectly.  
  
"That's good.. what was that you said earlier?" Tifa looked at Kai again.  
  
"Nothing, just hope that you're going ok." Kai smiled and walked up. Hopefully she doesn't think that I'm trying to take him away, maybe this wasn't the right time to be talking to Tifa about those matters anyways.  
  
Tifa looked down. How did she know? Why was Cloud screaming for Aeris in his sleep? She had too many unanswered question and had asked them too many times to not take the invitation from Vincent for a little chat.  
  
He sat in a dark corner on the dark as he watched Kai walk away from Tifa, then as to catch Tifa's attention he cracked his metal knuckles to receive a nod in response. If there was one person who knew everything with being logical about it, it was Vincent, this was someone she needed.. no this was someone she wanted on her side. She smiled.  
  
+++  
  
"What do you mean, she knows Aeris?" Tifa looked up at Vincent. They had been walking around the Highwind for sometime, she wouldn't be surprised if anyone noticed.  
  
"She seems to know her from someone and I'm pretty sure Aeris knew her too." Vincent looked into the clouds. "Closely."  
  
Tifa sighed. Why did these kind of things have to get complicated? Now she made it seem like it was some kind of war she had to win. "Vincent, lets just drop this. Kai, she's young, maybe she remembers things. But I don't want those memories to get in the way of a mission." She walked towards the Chocobo Den to see Yuffie and Cid fixing something towards the bottom of all the machinery, even though she knew Vincent was following her.  
  
"Come on Ms Ninja, we haven't got all day. All ya gotta do is jump down there, tight'n that screw, pull a few levers and you're done." Cid looked at Yuffie.  
  
"Why me?!" She looked wide-eyed at Cid.  
  
"'Cause you're the one more capable of these things. Now jump." Cid pointed down at the machinery.  
  
"You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I'm jumping that far down!" Yuffie shoved her index finger at her temple.  
  
"Fine then. I'm crazy. Just get over the fact and jump." Cid looked at her with a grin on his face.  
  
Yuffie's mouth hung open with disgust. "How dare you yell at a ninja!"  
  
"Look, Barret's yelled at you millions of times and you've never said that. Just jump and maybe I won't call him over to push you down there." Cid looked at her tiredly.  
  
Yuffie sighed, rolled her eyes, took the screwdriver from Cid's hands and jumped with a scream. She looked up to see Cid laughing at him.  
  
"Whew!" Cid wiped the tears from his eyes, he had to admit she was a pain in the ass, but she did bring some humor into their adventures.  
  
+++  
  
"Why the hell are we here?" Elena groaned. She was practically in the middle of nowhere with a group of people she hated and the person she had liked for ages didn't even notice her. To make matters worse, she used to be in denial about liking Vincent and now she didn't even give a damn. "Stupid Kai."  
  
"If you really wanna know, were here because we need the help and because you opened up your big mouth," Reno replied in a long-suffering voice. Last night seemed to still be creeping up on him. Worse as it was, Tifa hadn't even looked at him since and he knew she hated him as it was.  
  
"I don't think she's that bad." Rude looked around at his fellow Turks, God.. we look bad.  
  
"Yeah, I don't either. Tifa is excellent." Reno smiled.  
  
"Not Tifa. I meant Kai, and I was talking to Elena anyways."  
  
"WHAT?! You think Kai is hott?" Reno looked at Rude gaping. "Hmm.. Good point. She is in shape, isn't she?"  
  
"Ya think?" Elena groaned irritably.  
  
"Gosh, what's grabbing your ass?" Reno said examining his nightstick.  
  
"Nothing, but if I find out it's you again, I'll kick yours." Elena snapped back. God, these guys were clueless, and I'm stuck with them for the rest of my life. She noted, pointing that out too.  
  
+++  
  
"Do you think they run as fast as their parents?" Cait, Red and Barret sat down in the Chocobo Nursery to see if there was anything interesting to do.  
  
"I don't think so, they're pretty cute though. Don't you agree?" Red looked at Barret then to Cait.  
  
"Funny and fuzzy little things, aren't they Barret?" Cait looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Cute as hell." Barret smiled. Damn, did he miss Marlene. Hopefully she's ok with Aeris' mother. Aeris. He sighed. They were never really close, but her lose hit the team with a strike of defeat. It was hard to pull on from there earlier meetings with Sephiroth, until they killed him that is. But either way it was hard on the whole team, he could tell, especially on Cloud.  
  
"Have you guys seen Cloud lately?" Barret looked up at Cait and Red who were examining a miniature black one a few feet besides him.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Afraid not."  
  
Barret shrugged. "So what were you saying about these little things again, Red?"  
  
+++  
  
Why did she let go? She didn't have to leave us, or me to begin with. Cloud looked up to the sky where the sun shown brightly. He remembered a few months back when the sky was occupied by Meteor, when Aeris was still alive. He sighed, what the hell was he going to do?  
  
"Cloud, I'm sorry about Aeris." Kai walked up to Cloud on the deck, leaning on the rails.  
  
"How do you know about her anyways?" Cloud looked down at Kai, she was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Yet, he felt like she was hiding something.  
  
Kai felt a panic pulse throughout her bloodstream. How did she know about Aeris? Lifestream. Cetra. Switch. She looked down. It was a long story that she wasn't even sure to some point. She sighed, guess I'm going to have to change the story until I get the story myself.  
  
"Well I lived in Gongaga and she used to drop by there, because of Zack." Who the hell was Zack, she thought, even still her lips kept moving. "When Zack left, I stopped seeing her and Zack stopped keeping in touch. I used to help around Zack's parents house to I used to hear about it a lot. They told me that you passed by and well.. I followed you guys through your journeys. You didn't expect to find all that Materia lying around on your path just by coincidence did you?" She smiled despite the fact that she had no idea what was coming out of her mouth. What the heck was that? Kai knew Aeris had something to do with it. She sighed.  
  
"Kai, just play along. I won't hurt you, don't worry, I'm going to protect you." It was Aeris' voice. Kai smiled even bigger. It was good to know that Aeris was watching over her. The last and final Cetra.  
  
"Hmm. I knew Zack, he was my best friend. I saw him die. Seems like I see a lot of people die who mean a lot to me." Cloud looked down, Kai just looked at him.  
  
He was cute, very cute. She laughed at herself inside. He had yellow spiky hair and seemed to be the leader of the group, Avalanche, she heard Barret talking about it earlier. She looked at his back to see that he used a giant sword, she knew he was skilled with it because he was an ex SOLDIER, there was a certain glow in his Mako eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, they're watching over you." Cloud smiled at her comment, she was a lot like Aeris, but she was Tifa in a lot of ways too. It was almost perfect. He laughed at himself inside. What was he thinking? She was probably many years younger than him, and he was probably way out of her league.  
  
Cait stuck his head out onto the deck, "Early dinner anyone?"  
  
"As long as you didn't make it." Kai smiled and Cloud laughed, she had a smart tongue too, even though it didn't hurt anybody (unlike Yuffie's, which convinced him even more than he was out of her league.) They walked inside arm in arm, but Cloud didn't even look behind him to see Tifa's tears and Tifa didn't even look behind her to see Vincent's dull eyes. 


	3. Plastic at it’s best

"Please tell me this food is edible, Cait." Yuffie looked up at Cait then to Cid. He was still laughing about earlier today and she didn't feel to well about it.  
  
"Plastic at it's best." Cid stuck out his tongue and put down his fork. "Think I'll pass this time around Cait."  
  
"Fine by me, I'll eat it." Cait smiled and collected his plate.  
  
"Look, I know what happened back at Sector Seven is just about all of our faults." Reno said looking around at the Turks. "But we'd.. well I'd like to get out of this thing alive and I think the key to that, is forgiving one another and becoming friends."  
  
Cloud looked at Reno, everywhere else along the table it seemed cheerful and happy, full of laughter and grins, but he just had to be sitting on the side of the table where all the negotiations went on. He was able to catch Kai's eye, who was sitting between Red, Cait, and Barret locked into a conversation about baby chocobos, which made him laugh inside again. She nodded at him as if telling him to agree with Reno and began to talk to Red again.  
  
"You know what, Reno?" Reno looked up at Cloud. "I think we'll make a deal, bring this up tomorrow night. Discuss it with your party until then and we'll see if we can make two parties become one. How's that for now?"  
  
Reno looked up; this was working better than he thought. He never thought that Avalanche would work along side the Turks but he figured that was probably a good thing. "Fine by me, tomorrow night. Dinner." He nodded and Cloud nodded back. Cloud could see Kai from the corner of his eye.  
  
She was pretty, how many times did he have to admit that to himself? It was pretty much abusing the word admitting and moving onto forcing himself to tell himself that. But she is pretty, you idiot. He rolled his eyes at himself, if that's possible.. It hadn't even occurred to him that he didn't know her age. She didn't look much younger that Yuffie, as a matter of fact she didn't look much older either, he sighed. I'll just ask her later, that wouldn't hurt, but little did he know, it would hurt her.  
  
+++  
  
As everyone got up out of their seats the Highwind landed at Icicle Inn.  
  
"We'll just stay here overnight, we'll get to work in the morning." Cloud and Reno paid for any rooms they might need for everybody.  
  
"How many rooms did you get?" Yuffie ran up to Reno curiously.  
  
"Aye Cloud, how many rooms?" Cloud threw three keys at Reno.  
  
"Six, there's twelve of us. If we counted right, anyways pick a partner. 'Cause you're going to have bunk buddies tonight. It'll be safer if we all split up in smaller groups, if this is a new corporation they're going to try to kill us so pair up, boy girl everyone."  
  
"Cloud, there's eight guys and four of us girls, four of the guys are going to have to pair up." Elena counted everyone one more time.  
  
"Well Barret, that'll probably be us. That's the thing about getting old, not exactly wanted anymore. We'll see you all in the morning." Cid turned to Barret and nodded. He replied with a grunt as they walked upstairs.  
  
"Well, Vincent, old friend, what do you say? Do we share a room again?" Red looked up at Vincent. They had always had a mutual understand but Red would understand if he didn't want to bunk with him.  
  
Vincent looked at Red for a split second and Red seemed to have read his mind. "Ahh yes. Cait let us go take a room upstairs. Come follow." Red bowed to everyone and left to go upstairs.  
  
Cait turned around to everyone, "Well I'll see you all tomorrow, sleep well."  
  
Vincent turned to Tifa and she nodded. A part of her wanted to go with Cloud but she knew that he was going to pick Kai anyways. Vincent and Tifa walked up the steps while Cloud threw a key at Vincent who caught it in his metal arm.  
  
"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Vincent looked at Tifa and she smiled.  
  
+++  
  
"Well, since I know that the only guy I'll be bunking with from here on out is Rude, I'll just take Rude already." Elena sighed as she took a key from Cloud. She would have rather bunked with Reno. She knew that they were constantly bickering, but he was almost like a brother to her and Rude was just a bit too quite for her likes.  
  
"Well, that leaves us. Let's go Yuffie." Reno began to walk up the stairs then looked back down at Yuffie who hadn't moved at all. "Well are you coming or not?"  
  
Yuffie looked up at Reno, she hated to admit it, but Reno was kind of cute. Kai cleared her throat and looked Yuffie in the eyes and nodded her head a bit. She went up to Yuffie and whispered in her ears, "I think you got this one. Go for it, he's definitely had his eyes on you." Kai looked back at Yuffie and smiled as she made her way towards Reno.  
  
Hey, maybe that girl Kai wasn't too bad after all, Yuffie thought. So she thinks I got Reno eh? Well let's see if she can get Cloud. Yuffie smiled at the thought and decided to wait in the hallway for Kai to come up.  
  
Reno unlocked the door. "Hey Yuffie, aren't you coming in?" He looked at her and she just smiled back. "I'll be over in a sec." Well hey, she was kinda cute, why not share a bed with her, he thought to himself.  
  
"Guess that kind of leaves us." Kai looked up at Cloud, yeah he was right, it did leave them, she wondered if Tifa was going to kill her the next day.  
  
"Well let's go then Cloud, I don't see why not." She smiled and led the way up the stairs surprised to see Yuffie waiting for her at the top. "Uh, Cloud, I'll meet you in the room ok? What number was it again?"  
  
"26 don't forgot. I'd hate to be looking all over for you." He smiled gently and walked off.  
  
"So what's up with you and Cloud?" Yuffie examined her, she really wasn't a threat. Maybe to Tifa, she thought. But Yuffie and Tifa were two totally different leagues.  
  
"Probably nothing close to what you're thinking." Kai looked at Yuffie, so this was the girl who had gotten mad at her earlier today. She's probably my age, Kai thought. Hopefully we can be friends.  
  
"Sorry about today, I got touchy about that." Yuffie didn't get why she was saying sorry to this girl she had just met, she had never said sorry to Barret in her life and she knew he saved her skin a few times.  
  
"Oh, its alright happens sometimes. I totally understand. Anyways, you and Reno? What's that?!" Kai looked at Yuffie and smiled. Yuffie smirked. They could both tell this was going to be a very fun mission. 


	4. That’s the word Naughty

Tifa sat down on her bed. She couldn't get over the fact that Cloud had more interest in this girl than he had in her. Vincent sat next to her. "Are you ok? She seems to be getting to you."  
  
Tifa noticed that his hand was mere inches away and began to move closer to her own. She stopped. Maybe Vincent could be her way to get over Cloud. She sighed. Maybe not, but if there was one thing she learned from befriending people like Aeris (and Barret if he could fit in the category), it was never not worth a shot.  
  
+++  
  
Red stretched out on the carpet. "All those lovebirds. Growing up fast."  
  
"Hah. You're telling me. At least they have emotion." Cait yawned and lay down on his bed.  
  
Red laid his head on his paws. No, you mean at least they can find somebody. He looked up at Cait who had already fallen asleep and laid there for a few moments before letting Bugenhaden steal him into a dream.  
  
+++  
  
Where the hell is Red when you need him? Cid thought to himself quietly, he couldn't seem to find a match to light his cigarette.  
  
"Looking for a match?" Barret looked over at Cid. He was old, alright but sure as hell he has spirit in him, and a lot of it.  
  
"Yeah, and Red ain't here to help me out either." Cid and Barret smiled. They had reached an understanding being the oldest guys in the group, knowing what each other was going through.  
  
Cid looked at Barret. "Aye Barret." Barret looked at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"When would you say it's the right time to ask someone to marry you?" Cid thought about Shera for a moment.  
  
"Well shit Cid, you've waited long enough. Right when you get the ring." Barret looked at Cid. So he's finally gonna ask Shera to marry him eh? This mission is bringing up a lot more than he had thought.  
  
+++  
  
"I'm gonna go change into my nightgown." Yuffie ran into the bathroom. She couldn't believe there was only one bed. And a chair she added, but she wasn't about to make Reno sleep on a chair.  
  
"Great." she whispered suddenly her thought strayed to Kai. Hopefully that girl can handle Cloud she thought and smiled to herself. If she gets into any shit with Tifa I better be there to back her up, she nodded to herself in the mirror with her nightgown already on.  
  
+++  
  
Reno couldn't believe his luck, sure this girl was a pain in the ass, but she was kind of cute and really, he tried to find a word for it but the only word he came up with was Turk-ish. Hah good point, he laughed at himself in his head sourly.  
  
"Aren't you going to change to go to sleep?" Yuffie slipped out of the bathroom and looked at Reno. He just shook his head.  
  
The chair he was sitting in was on the right sit of the bed, was it just a coincidence that Yuffie picked that side to sleep on so what Reno could walk past her before crawling into his side of the bed? He shook his head, don't get your hopes up, this chick hates you to death, remember? Yeah. I remember he told himself.  
  
She laid down there for a long time looking at Reno sitting on the chair and Reno sat there for a long time looking at Yuffie laying there. Suddenly she got up and looked at him in his eyes and sat on his lap. She leaned forward and just before she was about to touch his lips he whispered, "That's the word. Naughty."  
  
The first time Yuffie kissed a guy, she was smiling.  
  
+++  
  
"Rude, don't you do anything but not talk? Like.. anything?" Elena looked at Rude, thank god we have extra beds she thought, he's such a loser.  
  
"Yeah, this guy taught me a card trick once. Wanna see?" Rude looked up at her with a smile on his face.  
  
She began to laugh. "Oh, you are such an asshole." She turned around to go to sleep but before she could lay down Rude interrupted.  
  
"Who do you think Reno paired up with?" Rude knew he could have only picked Yuffie or Kai, but Reno said Kai was pretty hott and it seemed that Cloud had dibbs on her and they all knew Yuffie was a pain in the ass.  
  
"Hmm." That was something Elena had to think about. "I have no idea.. wanna find out?" Elena and Rude smirked at each other.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Ill sneak onto the roof and you lower me down with this rope attached to me onto that window right there that should be room number 34. You're sure that's the last key he was holding right?" Elena spoke to Rude in a hushed voice.  
  
"Positive." Elena smiled. Reno, you are so busted.  
  
+++  
  
When Rude had lowered her down she didn't really expect to see Reno making out with Yuffie, almost at the moment she saw this she violently pulled on the rope twice and Rude lifted her up.  
  
"What happened? Not the right window?" Rude looked disappointed but that smile on Elena's face told him something.  
  
"Oh no, it's not that. Reno picked Yuffie. But I couldn't exactly ask him why because he was a bit tongue twisted." Elena smiled and Rude laughed. This was turning out to be one hell of a trip.  
  
+++  
  
Cloud lay down to sleep but in a few minutes he had already relived Aeris' death a million times.  
  
"Cloud, I'm there with you. Don't let me go and I won't let you go.."  
  
"Aeris!!"  
  
"Cloud wake up, are you okay?" Cloud's scream had woken up Kai in the middle of the night. She felt his head, it was boiling hot. Holy Christ.. what does Aeris expect me to do in this situation? How am I supposed to stop this?! Aeris.. help me..  
  
Cloud woke up to see Kai looking down at him. "Cloud! You're okay! Oh my god.. I was so worried!" He looked up at her, what was Aeris trying to say when she had said she was with him? Could there be able possible chance that Aeris was somehow.. part of Kai? Or.. maybe even be Kai?  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Thank you." She began to tear, knowing that she was only a puppet for the person he loved but she loved him too.  
  
"Cloud, I'm sorry I can't help you and I can't stop the dreams I'm just go sorry." Kai looked down.  
  
This had to be the time that he had missed 'her' the most since Sephiroth had killed 'her'. He had never felt such an empty space. For a second he hesitated but held Kai in his arms to try and shield the tears from his ears, in fear that they would rip him into a never ending black hole.  
  
Once she had stopped she listened to his heartbeat before looking up to him, letting his and her heart dance in a harmonious rhythm. When she had looked up she leaned closer and kissed his lips softly. After the calm waves there is always a hurricane, and so it began a storm of imprisoned love finally being unlocked and making its way to swim in the Lifestream once more. 


	5. Did she hurt you

"It had happened a few months back, when I had died Kai. It was the same day you died. We were both just floating there in the Lifestream and it had never occurred to me that I didn't say farewell to my companions.. Red, Vincent, Tifa, Cait, Cid, Barret, Yuffie.. above all, Cloud. But you still had a chance of living. The Lifestream can carry you anywhere, anytime, anyplace. I took you and gave you my last bit of life. My body was too unstable to move through the Lifestream but, I knew that if I gave you all of my strength and soul you would be able to live, and pass on my words, love, and destiny. And pass on my words of love to Cloud. I would not lie at peace until he knew that I loved him, or until I told him and now, I speak to him through you. Now you are the only one who can stop the world's unnecessary forces. Please Kai, stop them. They will destroy everything and anything. Please. Stop them."  
  
Aeris voice floated out of Kai's dream through Cloud's arms to never disturb her again.  
  
+++  
  
When everyone had awoken it seemed clear to Tifa that most of them had either an interesting night or a dull one, and everyone seemed to have quite an interesting night.  
  
She herself felt stronger and felt distant from Cloud but felt a new love forming, and a new hate forming as well. Vincent felt as though the world had finally given him what he needed and had finally given him his angel of light.  
  
Elena felt a closer bond to both Reno and Rude, and felt grateful to have them there. Rude felt a new type of respect for Yuffie and began to talk more.  
  
Barret knew he now had a closer bond with Cid and felt at peace to know his friend would soon have a wife. Cid finally felt like a better person and for once, wanted to go home and venture into the arms of Shera.  
  
Cait had had many dreams in which he felt emotions grow and felt home at last, and promising himself that he would never be a spy again. Red had realized he has lost some, and gained some with his new family, but told himself he would never really be alone again.  
  
Reno felt like he had just began a new adventure within one, and promised himself that he wouldn't screw this one up. Yuffie, finally felt time catching up to her, and she finally felt that she was wanted.  
  
Kai felt happy and content, knowing that Cloud and herself had a new bond, and that Yuffie had a bond with her now. But Tifa had noticed, along with Kai, that Cloud looked no different at all.  
  
+++  
  
I didn't hear her voice last night, he thought to himself, as everyone else seemed in their own little worlds. But I held Kai in my arms and she held me. She won't come back to me, I know, but I had felt her once last night. For a peaking moment, I had felt Aeris, she was there, within Kai, and he could feel it. Last night Aeris had been so close but yet so far and he knew that Kai was the one person who had to live through this.  
  
+++  
  
As Kai went into the kitchen to wash any dishes, and to repay Reno and Cloud for paying for their stays Yuffie saw Tifa stand up and walk towards the kitchen, cracking her knuckles. "This is not going to be good.." Yuffie stood up but Barret had gotten in her way.  
  
+++  
  
"Well, you look quite happy today, a lot happier than last night. Cloud cheered you up now did he?" Tifa walked into the kitchen looking at Kai almost ready to strike, but she just stood there as if she couldn't her, but the truth was, Kai could not.  
  
"Run." "Help them." "The weapon is coming." "Do not let your love fade." They were talking to her, the Planet was talking.  
  
"KAI!!" This time Kai could hear Yuffie's warning and ducked before Tifa could strike her.  
  
Cloud ran into the kitchen to see what had happened. Tifa had thrown Kai to the floor and was now storming out of the Inn.  
  
"Kai, are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Cloud picked up Kai and cradled her.  
  
"No Cloud, I believe I hurt her more than she hurt me." This time Cloud could hear Aeris speak through Kai.  
  
+++  
  
Tifa sat down in the snow a buried her face in her hands. What had she done? Did she let the smallest bit of anger destroy a certain happiness only Cloud could feel from a certain person? Had she finished off a girl, just because of jealously? What was I thinking, she thought to herself. Why did you let all of those things get to you? Tifa, why are you being so weak? Tifa why..  
  
Suddenly three men with Materia orbs stood next to her. She screamed, but her screamed were muffled by snow.  
  
She tried to bite down but found that she had a piece of wood in her mouth, her hands and feet tied behind her back and she was blindfolded. Tara Corporation, she thought to herself. I can't believe you've gotten yourself into this, Tifa.  
  
Around her she could hear the clanging of metal, the swift movement of cranes and the sounds of many talking workers, who seemed to not be paying much attention to her. Suddenly her PHS began to ring.  
  
+++  
  
"Where the hell could she have gone?" Barret began to fiddle around with his PHS just like everyone else in the room, or everyone else who had one.  
  
"Has anyone got a signal from her yet? Or a signal from where she's at?" Red looked over at Vincent and Cloud who were talking in a distant corner.  
  
+++  
  
"I don't care what she did or said. I care about Kai." Cloud began to get aggravated. Tifa, how could you do this to me? You know that you're my best friend, and I need you right now of all times.  
  
"We have to save Tifa. She may be under hold by the Tara Corporation." Vincent looked at Cloud.  
  
"Alright, everyone pack up. We're heading up to the Gaea Cliffs in ten minutes."  
  
+++  
  
Within the caves there were three entrances. Cloud knew too well that danger lie within each. He turned around. "Alright, we're splitting up into three groups. Red, Cait, Yuffie, and Reno. You split up into the right cave. Barret, Cid, Elena, and Rude. I want you four in the left cave. Me, Kai, and Vincent are going to take the middle cave. Any questions before we head off?"  
  
Cid shook his head and looked up at Cloud. "Yeah, just when I get rid of one pain in the ass, why do I have to paired up with another one?"  
  
Cloud smiled. Thank god, there was some type of humor in these people.  
  
Cait rose his hand as Cloud looked over at him. "Who says we mosey on?"  
  
Cloud could hear enthusiasm gather in the air around him. "I say so. Give a ring on the PHS if you see anything alright?" He looked around one more time. "Alright, lets mosey."  
  
+++  
  
"Me, pain in the ass? No way." Elena looked at Cid. She had to admit that trying to be nice was one hard task, but what wasn't hard these days?  
  
"If you noticed, you're second in line after Yuffie, because I know sure as hell that Tifa doesn't exactly qualify." Cid looked ahead of him as Elena rushed ahead of them, feeling uncomfortable in the back.  
  
"Yeah, explain what she just did to the new girl, what's her name? Kai." Elena looked back at them.  
  
Barret looked down. Damnit Teef, what the hell where you thinking? Running off like that, endangering the whole team and doing that to the new girl. He sighed. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but were still coming after you.  
  
"Hey, what's with Reno and Yuffie anyways?" Cid looked behind him as the entrance grew farther away, as he looked back at the place where he had seen them snuggle earlier.  
  
"Dunno. But I swear I just saw them all snuggly and shit." Barret put his arms behind his head and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hah, you think you saw a show. You should've seen it last night." Elena looked back at Rude, who just shrugged.  
  
"Guess those two finally saw it in each other. Took them awhile." Cid looked up at the cave's ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, out of all people. You should be talking right?" Barret began to laugh.  
  
+++  
  
Hopefully the others are getting along better than we are. Red looked behind him. Everyone seemed distant, except for Yuffie and Reno, and Reeve seemed to be away right now, so Cait was just walking fluff.  
  
"So wait. Why the hell are we out here again?" Reno looked ahead at Red.  
  
"Seems to me that Tifa lost it after she found out that Cloud had eyes for Kai." He replied, leading the group onward.  
  
"Hah, in other words. Tifas pissed that even though Aeris is gone, she didn't get Cloud." Yuffie looked up.  
  
Red sighed, yeah; hopefully the others are getting along much better than we are. He looked up, it seems this is the end of the tunnel. What was this? A door? 


	6. will not whither away

There was silence in the middle tunnel, no noise heard but the constant dripping of water along the walls. The silence was quickly broken by the ring of Cloud's PHS. He took it out of his pocket and looked into the screen.  
  
"Red, did you find something?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit more than something. There's a door here. Yuffie and Reno are trying to pry it open right now."  
  
They seem to be getting along fine. Hmmm.. Kai looked at Cloud. "Cloud do you mind if I talk to Red really quick?"  
  
He seemed a bit surprised at the request but handed her the PHS, nonetheless. "Uhh.. yeah sure."  
  
"Hi Red, it's Kai. Have you tried cracking the ice next to the door?" She looked into the screen and saw Yuffie and Reno in the background ramming into the wall.  
  
"Hmm. Good idea, I'll point that out." Red turned around but Yuffie had already replied.  
  
"Nevermind, I overheard and plus, I like that idea so much better." She grabbed her Conformer as Reno took his Nightstick and began hitting the ice near the door. Nothing seemed to be happening.  
  
"That's funny. The ice next to the door isn't even moving." Red looked back into the screen at Kai but instead saw what looked like the icy pattern of the cave floor.  
  
+++  
  
Vincent looked up to see that they were surrounded by white dragon-like creatures from both sides. Kai had already thrown down the PHS and began to attack the one coming from the entrance of the tunnel.  
  
Hah, maybe these ones will give us some new type of nut.. Cloud grabbed his sword. It was an old joke of Cids about getting the Mountain chocobo, he had to admit, it took hell to pay just for a damn Carob nut. Well, only one- way to find out. He began to dash towards the dragons but to his surprise Vincent's hand stopped directly in front of him.  
  
"Let us see this lovely flower at work, shall we?" He looked at Cloud.  
  
"What if she gets hurt?" Cloud had a sense of urge to help her.  
  
"If a petal is hurt, the entire bud will not whither away." Vincent looked behind him. It appeared to Cloud that Vincent had shot the other dragon in the heart as it lay on the ground in a great icy mound, he nodded. But still he noticed that the dragon had many other bullets along his body as well.  
  
Why not? I guess this is going to answer my question if Kai is a fighter or not.  
  
Kai expertly guarded all the blows the dragon delivered with her rod, which she held with one hand as she used her other to deliver blows that even the dragon itself could not block. Soon enough Kai's Limit Break became available.  
  
Vincent seemed to notice because he pointed towards the dragon.  
  
Kai held her rod in the very middle with her left hand more towards the bottom, and her right more towards the top. She screamed, "Heavenly Star!" As she launched her rod into the ground, kicked up with her feet and pummeled into the dragon, she then launched up into the air and came down with her two arms in an X while bringing it down upon the dragon's forehead.  
  
Kai grabbed her rod out of the ground and slashed the dragon once across the area where she had made the X earlier. The dragon stood in the same position that it did before the attack even started, about ten seconds ago. It fell to the ground in a giant heap.  
  
Cloud looked down at the dragon's forehead to see what looked like a deep, red star. Vincent walked up to Kai.  
  
"Hmm.. not bad. Not bad at all." He looked at Kai. I wonder if Tifa could handle a blow like that. He imagined Tifa with a deep red gash across her forehead and shivered at the thought. He threw a potion at Kai with his metal arm, but she threw it back.  
  
"I'm ok. We might need to save it for later, thank you though." Kai smiled at him. Very beautiful, indeed. Vincent expected something to jump at them from the tunnel but heard a scream from the other tunnel instead.  
  
+++  
  
"What the hell are these things?!?!" Elena screamed, backing into a cave wall. Cid, Barret, Elena and Rude were surrounded by crystal clear worm- like creatures that covered the walls and the floor; they had sprung down upon them when they walked through the passage.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't exactly give a damn right now. Let's blast these mother$%%^ers to hell." Barret loaded his gun and began to shoot at the entrance of the cave.  
  
Cid took his spear and with one sweep cut three worms in half, but only to see that six of them sprouted from their space. "What the?."  
  
"Don't use physical attacks on them! You'll never kill them that way! You'll have to use your Materia orbs!" Rude shouted from behind them, who already held a Poison Materia in his hand.  
  
"Sure thing." Elena grabbed a Comet Materia from her pocket. Just as she was about to use her spell she noticed that the glow from her Materia had disappeared, she ignore it and pulled out a Mastered Fire Materia, then she let sparks fly. 


	7. Its just Avalanche, get it straight

"Who are they Tara?" Tifa could hear voices coming from behind her. The PHS had stopped ringing a while back so she had decided to ignore it.  
  
"Should keep it on vibrate next time.." She sighed. Look what I've gotten myself into..  
  
"The corporation, Avalanche. They killed Sephiroth, for the same reasons they might want to kill us. So it looks like we'll need to wipe them out, and fast." Tifa gritted her teeth, Corporation?! More like rebel force. Hah. What are these people playing at?.. Soon enough my friends are going to come and.. she sighed. Or were they?  
  
Just then her questions were answered, the back door of the garage was opened and she heard Barret's voice echo through the area. "Teef, wherever the hell you are, were coming to get you.. after we pay hell." His voice was followed by gunshots.  
  
She felt someone come up behind her and untie her; she looked up to see Kai who pointed towards Cloud. Tifa could see that he was fighting off soldiers, she rushed towards him as Kai rushed towards Vincent to assist him. What was that all about? Tifa began to feel regret swelling up inside her but something held her back. Forget it, I'll just have to say sorry later.  
  
Cloud was outnumbered six to one, surrounded by guns and green suits. He dodged left and right to only find himself cornered in a corner later. Tifa jumped into the corner and shot at the nearest guard, who fell in an instant. In this time Cloud was able to gather himself again and shoot at the two guards next to him.  
  
Both Tifa and Cloud were thrown into the wall as a blow erupted throughout the garage. "Sorry!!! Sorry!!! I HAD TO USE NEO BAHAMUT!! Hehe.." Yuffie smiled weakly and collected Reno off the floor. Cloud noticed that everyone but their party was dead.  
  
Tifa pointed to a door that had just swung open and closed again, "Head that way guys! Tara Corps is going over there!" She quickly ran towards the door but Kai screamed out in pain.  
  
Cloud turned around to help Kai up. She was stuck under more than five cargo boxes and her face was slashed on her right cheek. "Crap. The scientists they have.." She coughed up helpless amounts of blood.  
  
Yuffie looked her at waist and noticed that there was a deep gash along her stomach. "Omg! Someone quick! Throw me a restore Materia!" She looked around frantically. Everyone looked at Tifa; she was the only one on the team who had a mastered Restore Materia. Cloud seemed to have realized this to because he began to inch towards her.  
  
"Tifa, look. Do this for me. This one time." Barret noticed that Tifa's hands were clenched into a fist.  
  
"This ONE time!? What do you mean one time!? I've always been there for you! And who do you noticed? Aeris! Kai! I was always there for you Cloud! Get used to it! You lost me!" She threw the Materia at Yuffie who caught it expertly and stormed after the scientists.  
  
"Wait! Tifa!" Kai shifted her weight. "They didn't go that way. It's a trap! They went the other way!" She pointed to a ladder that lead up to the opening of a trap door.  
  
"That one looks like more of a trap to me.." Cid muttered.  
  
"Wait! I think Kai has a point!" Yuffie stood up. "Of course that's what they want us to think! So we actually get into the trap. We need to head up the ladder."  
  
Tifa walked up to Kai and Yuffie who eyed her evilly as she snatched the Materia out of her hands and healed Kai. "Let's go." Tifa walked past Cloud but didn't dare look at him.  
  
Everyone followed Tifa up the ladder, as they emerged they saw a few scientists with whips. Scientists with whips. Alright then. Yuffie noted to herself reminding herself of Kai's stomach area.  
  
"Here we are.. the Avalanche Corporation." A woman wearing all purple leather with longer hair stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"Its just Avalanche, get it straight." Yuffie sneered.  
  
"Well, well, well, don't we have a bit of an attitude? Yuffie." She looked at Yuffie eye-to-eye and laughed. "You are too late. My Sapphire WEAPON will kill all of you useless humans and clear the way for a new type of inhabitant of the world." At the click of a button a door opened behind her and thousands of robots appeared.  
  
Kai shook her head. "Don't you people get it?!?! If you use the WEAPON you're going to wipe out the world itself! You don't have any idea what this thing can do!"  
  
Tara looked down, her leather squeaked with every step in her stilettos. "Get it straight honey, this thing is under my control. If I want it to kill you it." Throughout the whole building a boom was heard.  
  
"Miss Tara! The Sapphire WEAPON has crashed through the cliff and is headed towards the Western Continent! Miss Tara!" One of the scientists yelped from the window.  
  
"You were saying?" Yuffie looked at her and raised her eyebrow. Tara held her hand and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Try to make it turn around! Use the controls!" Behind Tara, scientists frantically fiddled with controls as Tara held up a Huge Materia her hand.  
  
"Do you see this RedXIII? This very Materia has been taken from your very planetarium and now, its going to kill you, very slowly." Her teeth crunched down every time the world very escaped from her lips. "Combined with Manipulate, Comet, Ultima, and oh.. another thing a very recently developed Materia.. what was it? Oh yes.. Control Materia. We have been able to control the Sapphire WEAPON. You see if I just."  
  
Suddenly Kai took her rod and knocked the Materia out of Tara's hand. "How dare you, you little bi.."  
  
The rest of the group hid Kai from view as they cornered her. Kai knew what she had to do. If she could just get to ground where she could call the Sapphire WEAPON back into the world and all would be well again. But where?.  
  
+++  
  
"So that's why my Comet Materia didn't work!!" Elena looked at Tara. "That thing cost so much Gil. You little..!" Elena ran into Tara with her hands up, ready to start a catfight.  
  
Cloud turned around at the others who all nodded. I guess Tara is going to be taken care of. Now, for these robots. He had noticed that they were all moving about them and heading out of the cliffs. They had to stop them. "Red! We need to stop these things before they get to Icicle Inn and Bone Village!"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully they can't swim either.." Barret shot around him as a few robots dropped.  
  
Cid looked at Barret as he took his spear out. "Looks easy enough to say." Those were the only words Avalanche heard over the screams and beeps that were being made in the Tara Corporation HQ.  
  
+++  
  
Kai ran towards the Crater, if I can just get high enough to call the WEAPON, maybe all this havoc can be stopped. She ran to the top of the Crater, constantly being attacked by monsters but only throwing a few spells at them before running ahead.  
  
As she made it to the top of the Crater the Highwind came up next towards the Barrier, only to be thrown back a hundred feet and into the water. "Cloud!!" Kai looked through the barrier.  
  
Not right now, you have to concentrate, they'll be ok. Just call Sapphire.. Aeris, I need you right now..  
  
Cloud pushed through the heavy wood around him searching for any other bodies. He looked around in panic. Where are they? Someone help. Aeris, I need you right now..  
  
Everything around Kai began to grow dark. She felt a presence around her as a ghostly Aeris stood next to her and held the Huge Materia in her hands. Kai looked at Aeris as she bowed her head, she finally understood. The two bodies as one began to pray.  
  
Cloud didn't know what pulled him to do it but right after he had taken everyone to shore he bent down on his knees, held his hands together, and began to pray.  
  
"What the hell is this? Doomsday?" Barret looked down at Cloud.  
  
"No! It's Kai! She needs us to bend down and pray!" Cloud wanted to add Aeris to that, but he could imagine the looks on everyone's face.  
  
"Hell no, I ain't doing it." Barret crossed his arms.  
  
"Do you want it to seriously be Doomsday?" Red looked up at him as everyone began to pray.  
  
Barret grumble but bent down on his knees and bowed his head.  
  
No one, for the light of day expected Vincent to bend down to pray, or even to fold his hands for hope, but surprisingly he did. For he knew that Kai was not the only one atop the Crater who had asked the WEAPON to end its chaos.  
  
+++  
  
The people of Rocket Town stopped to see that the sun had been blocked, as one by one they looked up to see a blue dragon like robot. That was when all chaos occurred.  
  
Shera had run out of her house to look up at that robot, with one whisper of "Cid.." She bent down, folded her hands, then began to pray.  
  
With one scream of the WEAPON the rocket thrust itself into the ground and the windows shattered. All around the world people could hear the screams and prepared themselves for death.  
  
+++  
  
The Sapphire WEAPON looked down at the people below it, it laughed an untimely chuckle. Exactly like its creator, this time the world would reign for another million years before these creatures entered the world.  
  
It looked behind it, to here a thousand voices surrounding it, but it could hear the strongest of all the voices from the Crater, so this is where it headed.  
  
Go back to your home.  
  
Dear Lord send back this monster to its untimely realm, where it shall keep for another thousand years.  
  
Please oh Great one, return to your home and leave us from harm and fear.  
  
The voices grew louder as it screamed once again, then the watchers in Rocket Town saw it fly back North, to where Kai and Aeris held a Huge Materia.  
  
+++  
  
It towered above them. Two girls, one who was still alive, the other thinner than mist holding a Materia that trapped its' soul. The Sapphire WEAPON looked down upon them and screamed. It flew in a circle and rammed into the Barrier, forever breaking a whole in its' gates.  
  
Underneath it, it could hear two peoples prayers but could only feel one heartbeat, puzzled by this it lowered its' hand and lightly grabbed the girls from their praying mutters and lay them near a group of people that were one hundred yards away.  
  
It lay down on the crater and sealed the Barrier, to sleep in peace, for the next thousand years.  
  
+++  
  
"Aeris.." Cloud looked up to see Aeris standing in front of them and Kai on the ground, exhausted. He looked around, the others too, had been knocked out and were deep asleep on the floor, but still he had the feeling a black cape was not in the presence.  
  
He walked up to the vision of Aeris and stared into her eyes, she smiled and held a hand up to his face.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, until Tifa woke and Aeris was gone after muttering three words.  
  
Cloud looked down and watched the sunset. Aeris would live again, and he would see to it. 


	8. And that would be Cloud

Eight months later, everyone began to move on in life and seemed to find happiness.  
  
Cloud had moved with Kai into Costa Del Sol. This, by the way, was done secretly.  
  
Cait lived with Red in Cosmo Canyon assisting him with all the new visitors.  
  
Barret worked as the Mayor of Rocket Town, but only because no one else would take the job, and he had nothing else to do. Marlene was his assistant.  
  
Tifa's bar rose in business, and was called Tifa and Vincent's Bar.  
  
Elena, Rude, and Reno went to live in Wutai.. but only so Reno could live with Yuffie. Reno, by the way, was not accepted by Lord Godo, but nonetheless Yuffie didn't care very much.  
  
Cid and Shera were scheduled to get married in four months. But three weeks and three months before that, everyone was mysteriously invited to a baby shower in Costa Del Sol..  
  
+++  
  
"Who the hell lives in Costa Del Sol, and why the hell would we get invitations?" Barret looked down at the paper and turned it upside down.  
  
"Maybe it's a new corporation." Yuffie stared down at the paper, long and hard as though it would say something to her.  
  
"Ya think? Maybe one of us should check it out." Cid scratched his head.  
  
"But if it were a new corporation don't you think we would've been invited individually?" Reno looked at everyone's envelops. He noticed that the only people who had been invited individually were Elena and Rude. He had also noted to himself that Cait and Red had the same invitation, and to make things even more complicated Marlene was invited too.  
  
"Wait.." Reno grabbed Barret's envelope. "Barret who else knows you have a daughter? And who isn't with us right now, but usually would be in this situation? And.."  
  
"Who ran off without a trace eight months ago?" Cait looked up at everyone.  
  
"And what kind of guy would have left yellow hair in your envelop as a clue." Vincent took Barret's envelope and took a strand of hair from inside.  
  
Barret smiled and looked at Tifa.  
  
"I know there's only one guy in the world who would say "Let's mosey" and it just occurred to me I have no idea where the hell he is." Red looked at everyone as he sniffed the envelope.  
  
"And that would be Cloud."  
  
+++  
  
Kai looked out the window to see the Highwind land in a field just across the Strife's Residence. She saw Cloud run out to great Barret who hit him on the back as everyone began to laugh. It never occurred to anyone that she had never left to begin with and it would be better that way. Kai smiled, it was good to know that Aeris was so close, but yet so far. She held her stomach, Thank God. Another Aeris will live to see the world. 


End file.
